Ano Novo
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Leo Valdez desapareceu, sem deixar pistas para onde tinha ido, após a derrota de Gaia. Apenas um dragão de bronze e a cura do médico como uma dica do que poderia ter acontecido, mas, na vida de um semideus, a certeza não existe. E, naquele ano novo, Leo resolveu despedir-se, antes de começar a sua nova vida.


— Acho que esse lance de ser semideus faz com que o tempo passe mais rápido — Leo aproximou-se.

A névoa era uma sorte, ou todos se perguntariam o quê um dragão de bronze e uma garota ruiva estavam fazendo no meio do nada. Bem, nem todos, afinal era o meio do nada, uma estrada deserta.

— Descobriu? — perguntou Calipso, entediada.

— Último dia de Dezembro — ele respondeu — Não que isso vá fazer muita diferença para você...

— Obrigada pela parte que me toca — ela retrucou, irônica.

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer — ele amaldiçoou-se mentalmente.

Estava acostumado a agir do seu jeito "babaca", e ser plenamente ignorado. Não sabia como agir perto de Calipso, o que acabou ficando bem claro nas duas vezes em que se encontraram em Ogígia.

— Relaxa, Leo — ela disse, notando o seu incômodo — Aja naturalmente.

— Vou lembrar disso — ele disse, rapidamente — Então, vamos?

Festus voltou a levantar voo.

Desde que saiu de Ogígia, o plano de Leo era voltar ao acampamento. Pelo menos, para dizer "oi, estou vivo", talvez o lance com Gaia tivesse feito com que acreditassem que ele estava morto. Depois disso... Ele sabia que o acampamento não era lugar para Calipso, e também não era mais lugar para si.

Montar a mecânica seria bom para semideuses perdidos em missões, por exemplo. Imprevistos acontecem, e nem todas as missões tem um filho de Hefesto para resolvê-los. Lutar contra monstros seria algo diário, mas... Talvez ele arrumasse um jeito de resolver isso.

Porque, quando ele colocava algo na cabeça, ele não parava até conseguir.

Piper suspirou mais uma vez, olhando para o céu.

Desde que Leo partiu, as coisas não melhoraram para ela. No começo, ainda sentia a esperança de que ele estava vivo, mas meses haviam se passado, e ela duvidava cada vez mais de que isso fosse mesmo verdade.

— No Acampamento Júpiter, a gente fazia algo bem... — Jason surgiu ao seu lado.

— Romano? — ela olhou-lhe, com a cabeça inclinada para o lado.

— Tradicional — ele corrigiu, dando uma leve risada — Fico curioso para ver como será aqui.

— Talvez os semideuses de Hefesto tenham aprontado alguns fogos — disse Piper, desanimada — E os de Hermes preparando-se para roubar na primeira distração.

— Talvez eles tenham que fazer um juramento para não roubarem, ao menos, hoje — sugeriu Jason.

— Nem você acredita nisso — ela retrucou, dando uma risada seca.

— Talvez... Seja tempo para seguirmos em frente — ele disse, sem olha-la — É o que o ano novo prega...

— O que está querendo insinuar com isso? — ela perguntou, já sentindo os olhos arderem.

— Nico tem certeza de que ele não sobreviveu. Talvez... — ele deixou a frase incompleta.

— Ele sobreviveu — Piper interrompeu-o, irritada — Não é possível que ele tenha reformado o Festus e pedido para Hazel fazer aquela ilusão por nada!

Jason apenas suspirou, desviando o olhar.

— Não podemos seguir o resto de nossas vidas apenas no "talvez" — ele disse — Ele era meu melhor amigo, e eu tô tentando não pensar nessa possibilidade, mas...

— Você é bem mais romano do que eu jamais imaginaria — ela levantou-se, caminhando para longe.

Uma pequena parte dela sabia que estava certo, que Leo não poderia ter sobrevivido àquilo, mesmo sendo filho de Hefesto. Mas outra parte, bem maior do que a razão, preferia acreditar. Se deuses existiam, por que ele não podia ter sobrevivido?

Aquilo era tão injusto...

Desde o acontecimento, era um assunto categorizado como tabu. Ninguém queria falar sobre Leo, mas o sofrimento era bem percebido, pelos próximos a ele, o que era praticamente todo o acampamento. Todos se apegaram ao duende latino.

A praia estava bem deserta desde que Percy e Annabeth partiram para o outro acampamento. Aparentemente, a vontade de começar a faculdade (obviamente, vinda de Annabeth) era mais forte do que a saudade que sentiriam do acampamento meio-sangue.

No final das contas, a aliança era uma ótima escolha. A única coisa de boa que a "ressurreição" de Gaia trouxe. Só o que eles esperavam, agora, era ter paz.

Ou não.

Já tinha caído a noite, e todos estavam arrumando as coisas para a última fogueira do ano, exceto Piper, que sentia-se mais sem fome do que jamais sentiu antes. O céu parecia guardar um segredo apenas dele, um segredo que convidava Piper a continuar naquela praia pelo resto da noite, vendo as ondas calmas avançarem na areia.

Os fogos já tinham acabado há muito tempo, e muito provavelmente todos já tinham ido dormir. Ela não tinha medo das harpias, elas rodavam mais em torno dos chalés, e Quíron tinha amenizado algumas ações excessivas do diretor do acampamento, sr. D.

Ela pegou no sono, enquanto pensava, tristemente, sobre como Jason tinha razão. O tempo tinha passado rapidamente, e o sofrimento não amenizava, só era retrasado na teimosia deles em aceitar o inevitável.

— Se eu te chamar de rainha da beleza, provavelmente, serei espancado — ela escutou uma voz familiar dizer, enquanto lhe cutucava na barriga, com o pé — Fazer o que, né? Tenho que me acostumar a essa vida.

— Sabe, estou começando a me arrepender de ter vindo — uma voz feminina disse, soando irritada.

— Só estava brincando!

A sensação de sono continuava, mas as cutucadas tornavam-se mais reais do que nunca. Ela, por fim, sentou-se rapidamente, abrindo os olhos.

— Ariel está viva! — a voz masculina seguiu sendo escutada.

— Valdez! — Piper gritou, levantando-se — Mas... O que...

— Por favor, não me mate! — Leo afastou-se lentamente dela.

— Se quiser bater, eu seguro por trás — a garota disse, de braços cruzados.

— Ei! — ele reclamou, olhando indignado — Eu te tirei daquela ilha.

— Se não tivesse tirado, estaria em maus lençóis, senhor "vou jurar pelo rio Styx" — ela retrucou, dando um sorriso vitorioso.

Então, o nome "Calipso" ficou bem claro para Piper.

— Mas como... — ela coçou os olhos.

— Nunca duvide de mim — disse Leo, solenemente — Eu estava com a cura, programei Festus para me dar, enquanto ele seguia viagem.

— E isso é possível? — perguntou Piper.

— Não subestime Festus.

Só então que Piper percebeu o dragão deitado mais afastado.

— Acho que as ondas não fariam muito bem a ele — comentou Leo, seguindo o seu olhar.

Não eram precisas palavras para que Piper entendesse.

— Como vou provar a eles que não tive um sonho louco? — ela perguntou.

— Sonhos de semideus são bem reais — disse Leo, com uma careta.

— Tem razão... — ela respondeu.

— É melhor que você vá, antes que aquelas coisas venham — ele sugeriu.

— Eu vou sentir a sua falta — disse Piper.

— Ei! Não é um adeus, é só um "até outro dia" — ele disse.

— Boa sorte para você aguentá-lo — ela virou-se para Calipso.

— É, acho que vou precisar — Calipso responde, dando um sorriso irônico.

— Ótimo! Temos que ir! — Leo soou desesperado.

— Não estamos planejando o seu assassinato — brincou Piper.

— É, ela é bem capaz disso sozinha — ele murmurou, indo até Festus.

A verdade era que aquela situação era estranha mesmo para ela, não queria que aquilo soasse como se nunca mais fossem se ver. Mesmo que a vida de semideus fosse difícil, ela planejava conseguir. Não poderia acabar tudo em uma missão.

Poderia comentar o quanto esperava aquela vinda toda espalhafatosa no meio de tudo, clássico de Leo, mas percebeu que eles queriam mais era passar despercebidos.

No fim das contas, uma mortal ou semideusa não era suficiente para Leo, ele merecia uma imortal.

— Piper? — ela abriu os olhos.

Adormeceu novamente, vendo o dragão de bronze afastar-se pela última vez.

— Desculpe-me, você estava certa — disse Jason.

— É, eu estava — ela retrucou, sorrindo.


End file.
